Gabriela is 5 times as old as Christopher and is also 32 years older than Christopher. How old is Gabriela?
Solution: We can use the given information to write down two equations that describe the ages of Gabriela and Christopher. Let Gabriela's current age be $g$ and Christopher's current age be $c$ $g = 5c$ $g = c + 32$ Now we have two independent equations, and we can solve for our two unknowns. One way to solve for $g$ is to solve the second equation for $c$ and substitute that value into the first equation. Solving our second equation for $c$ , we get: $c = g - 32$ . Substituting this into our first equation, we get the equation: $g = 5$ $(g - 32)$ which combines the information about $g$ from both of our original equations. Simplifying the right side of this equation, we get: $g = 5g - 160$ Solving for $g$ , we get: $4 g = 160$ $g = 40$.